


In Want of an Adventure

by MintIceTea



Series: Rumbelle Tumblr Events [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hat only takes back what it sends through, and in order to bring someone home Belle is willing to take her place. Her own adventure was a welcome surprise. [Rumbelle Prompt Showdown 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want of an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> My Round Two fic for the 2016 Showdown under the name Renee D'Auber. Prompts used were: first steps, person of interest, and universe hopping.
> 
> I have not seen ouatiw, and idk if Grace’s mother had ever been revealed. But my favorite AiW headcannons come from the 2010 movie, so I mixed that in instead. :P  
> Also! Hints of some of my favorite background ships. lol

                Like many first steps, Belle stumbled over hers. Ending up on the ground as soon as she and Jefferson exited into the world he referred to as Aboveland. Belle groaned as the sunlight temporarily blinded her. Jefferson squatted down beside her. “Are you alright, Bluebird?”

                “I feel like I’m going to see my breakfast again.”

                “It’ll pass,” Jefferson assured her, pulling her to her feet. His attempt to adjust his hat failed as he was rocking nervously on his feet, peering around the garden they had landed in. She took a few shaky steps towards him, trying to regain her own balance before settling his. Laying her hand on his back she could feel how he was practically vibrating with energy.

                “What if she doesn’t want to come back?” he blurted suddenly. “What if she’s happy here, and – and she actually did mean to not return through the rabbit hole—”  

                Belle shoved him. “Don’t voice things that can never be taken back,” she warned. Ever since they had first come to an agreement on this plan his worry had been eating at him like a disease. Even Grace had been worried about her father, though they hadn’t shared the true meaning of their trip with her. If Belle had given Grace extra kisses when she tucked her in the night before it was a comfort she needed.

                Jefferson took a shaky breath. “I guess we should, ah, alert the house of our presence.”

                “There’s no need,” Belle said with a smile, spotting the figure entering the garden through the back gate before he had. The woman dropped her basket, sending books and odd gadgets across the grass.

                “Hatter!” Jefferson barely turned in time to catch the woman who had thrown herself at him. Belle stepped back and let them have their tearful reunion. It was plain to see that Jefferson’s fears were unfounded. Belle knew from what he confided to her was that shortly after Grace’s third birthday Alice had returned to her land via her method of world travel to inform her family of her future, but hadn’t returned. Four years and Jefferson finally told Belle that he wanted to go find Alice, but it was impossible to bring her back by the hat. If he could find her, and she wanted to return with him, he would need someone to take her place.

                Belle volunteered.

                At first Jefferson had tried to talk her out of it. But Belle assured him that there was nothing left for her in Avonlea. She had peacefully surrendered her small, declining duchy to their northern neighbors. The warriors of the north had promised protection in a desire for the extending trade routes their lands offered. It also helped that her dear friend, and former fiancée, had fallen quite hard for the young queen.

                It was very amusing to watch Gaston blush and bluster whenever the redhead arched a brow in his direction. While Gaston hadn’t said a word about Belle’s continued presence, she no longer felt comfortable in her old castle. Without either of her parents the place felt empty. And while the comings and goings of the three northern princes kept the place lively, it was time for Belle to go and find her own adventure.

                And if it was to be had in another world, that was even better.

                Alice led them into the house, not releasing Jefferson’s hand until it was required to pour the tea she had called for. The next few hours were a blur as Alice filled Belle in with the most crucial parts of the world that was now to be her home as she sat at her desk, writing furiously. There were rules regarding the actions and manners of a woman living alone that Alice shared with a tone of annoyance. Advice to forgo corsets and stockings whenever possible (a confidence that drew an amused sound from Jefferson) and finally Alice presented a stack of letters to be mailed at her earliest convenience.

                “My farewells and tying up loose ends with the business,” she clarified. “They all explain that I’ve gone to live with my family and that I’ve left you the house and assets, I’m considered a bit odd – this shouldn’t be much of a shock to anyone, and Belle?” Alice took Belle’s hands in her own. “Thank you.”

~

                All in all Belle was enjoying her new home. The first week was very stressful, Alice did not employ a plentiful staff, and the few who deigned to stay were very suspicious of their new mistress. The sense of unease had been making Belle hesitant about venturing out, instead finding enough adventure in all of the books Alice had left behind. They were all new to her, but to her surprise she recognized quite a few languages, though they went by different names here.

                A book in French had caught her attention and she was no more than a chapter in when a knock at the door startled her. With no servants in sight Belle answered it, and a brief and awkward introduction had Belle guiding the two detectives to the parlor.

                The younger of the two, a blonde woman named Emma Swan, held a few of Alice’s letters in hand. She explained that quite a few of Alice’s business contacts had reached out to Alice’s sister, a woman named Margaret, in alarm that Miss Liddell had left her home to a strange woman with no family to be found. 

                The other detective, an older gentleman by the name of Gold, added that while Alice running off with barely a word was not a surprise to Margaret, it was the finality of Alice’s letters that was causing the concern.

                “You believe that something…amiss, has happened to Miss Alice then?” Belle questioned, her hands twisting on her lap. He shrugged, his gaze piercing as he absently played with the handle of his cane.

                “It’s not unusual for Miss Liddell to vanish from time to time. As of right now we are just considering your circumstances.”

                “Me?”

                “Well, dearie, it is a little odd that you seemed to struggle for a surname when you introduced yourself, Miss, ah, French was it?” The older gentleman nodded to the book Belle had been nervously clutching when she answered the door.

                “Inspector Gold!” Emma scolded, frowning.

                “Tell me, Miss French, where in the Marchlands are you from? I would venture you are nobility, though it’s been quite a long time since I’ve heard a southern accent such as yours.”

                Belle’s heart pounded, she looked between Inspectors Gold and Swan in confusion. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and the sudden lack of speech left Belle’s head spinning. Did Alice mention what would happen if she was found out? Was it very odd to come from other worlds here? Belle wished she had studied up on their world’s geography, maybe she could’ve played off as a foreigner.

                Emma finally rolled her eyes with a huff, leaning back into her chair as Gold rose to stand in front of Belle on the settee. “May I join you?”

                She nodded mutely, gesturing to the seat beside her. He settled himself with a sigh, turning to her with a gentle smile. “My name is Rumpelstiltskin,” he said, offering his hand. His smile was much warmer than his skeptical looks when they first entered. “My son and I came to this world twenty years ago. We were from the Frontlands.”

                It took a moment to place where he spoke of. The Frontlands hadn’t been called such for centuries, they were now a part of the northern kingdom. She placed her hand in his, “I am Lady Isabelle, daughter of the Late Lord Maurice of Avonlea.”

                “A pleasure to meet you, my lady,” Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head in a small bow.

                “And you as well, sir,” she smiled shyly as his pressed his lips to her hand in a brief kiss. A amused exhale brought her attention back to Emma. “Are you from the Frontlands as well, Inspector Swan?”

                “Me? Oh no, I’m a native here. I married into this madness, he’s” she nodded towards Gold, “my father-in-law.” Emma smiled, seeming fondly exasperated. “He had a hunch about the circumstances. Miss Liddell sent him a letter, but we wanted to be sure.”

                “Oh! May I asked what Miss Alice mentioned of me?” Belle turned to Gold, just now realizing that her hand still rested in his, though neither of them seemed inclined to let go.

                “She spoke of returning to another land, and I had my suspicions. Though she did not mention who you were or why you were here.”

                “I wanted to find adventure,” Belle said with a breathless laugh, relieved that they seemed to accept and understand.

                “Oh, there is plenty of that to be hard here,” he replied, his smile sent a pleasant warmth through her. And with the way her heart was fluttering she believed him.


End file.
